mascotiafandomcom-20200215-history
Glorest Hizuko
Glorest Hizuko is a magnificent Glint beetle with flora growing from his shell. Summary Summed up, Glorest is a walking, breathing, insane nuclear missile. He's like a Bus that Won't Slow Down, and is hyperactive 24 / 7 / 365. As friendly as he seems, he's not afraid to use his toeless feet and long eye stalks to brutally rip one apart limb from limb. Did I mention he was also half plant? His back and internals are absolutely caked in trees, grass, flowers, shrooms, and other plants, causing him to control flora at will. Mainly, he is known for being as speedy and as quick as Maskotianaly possible. I mean, it's the kind of fast that if he runs in to you at full speed, there's gonna be an explosion...and a BIG one, too. During an eclipse, or when severely at a battle disadvantage, Glorest will be overflowed by eclipse power, and become Eclipse Glorest. In this form, Eclipse glorest will grow huge, a humanoid torso will grow up from his face, which sprouts two long tentacle-like arms with sharp claws, and atop the torso, a large cartoonish head, with a row of sharp teeth. He grows a long tail with simularly sharp claws. Plus, a blood - red cloak will from over his body magically, simular to an Xenogaro's cloak. Unlike most eclipse demons, Evvie (the Eclipse demon that posseses Glorest) grants full control to Glorest, allowing Glorest to fully control his eclipse form. He can go toe - to - toe with most other eclipse demons, including Eclipse Kishiru. Story Glorest Hizuko was your average overhyper beetle, scurrying around earth. One day, as he was fleeing from a pack of large Spiders, a wormhole opened. He stopped just at the edge of the hole. Having no other choice, he leaped into the portal, causing it to seal shut, leaving the furry monstrocities he escaped behind... After exiting the portal, Glorest had changed. His carpace had shifted, he had grown from a regular beetle to the size of a Pre-teen tiger, and he had grown a pair of cartoony eyes. However, his exit was not as fortunate as the other Maskotians' were: his portal dropeed him off high in the air! He fell down into the jungle below. As he helplessly tumbled down, Glorest was screaming, causing several fungi and plants to fly into his mouth as well as attach to him. Unfortunately, an enchanted seed also flew into his mouth and flew down into his stomach. Litle did they know, the enchanted seed containd Evvie, the friendly eclipse demon. After seemingly an hour of falling, he landed smack dab in the middle of the Aqua Springs. Unable to swim, Ploxie rescued him, in which they immediately allied. Relationship with others (Spoken in a crazy, young child's voice) Ploxie: "OHMYGOSH! HES AWESOME, AND LIKE, SAVEDMY LIFE! HE HAS ROBOT FOR ARMS! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-" Spot: "THAT WUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURM! HE NEEDS TO TOTES BE SELFLESS!" Ploxl: "HE IS PLOXIE'S BRO HE THINKS LIKETOTES!" Quixl: "QUIXLMAN? HE IZ TUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURD!" Luscivia: "SHE IS SCAREI EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Medrano: "HE PRANKS TOO MUHCH...ME NO LIKES!" Loffica: "SHE'S PURDEY...*suddenly calm* Whoa...do I feel...*back to normal* LUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUV!?" Sherm: "ME AND HIM ALWAIZ DO FUN STUFZ!" Yin: "ROCKLADY IS FREAKIN' SCARREI! SHE SLAPPED ME AND MADE ME ANGREE! IMA KILL URR!!!!!!!!" Kaxl: "*flips the bird at a picture of Kaxl*" Trivia *He has an obvious crush on Loff. She finds him a good friend to be around, but generally dislikes him flirting with her. *He hosts Evvie the eclipse demon, and transforms during eclipses. However, he can control his form, unlike Kishiru's eclipse form. He is able to go Head-to-Head with Eclipse Kishiru. *One time, he tried to smuggle a drink from Luscivia's bar. She tried to drain his blood, but due to his small size, she ended up swallowing him by accident. (She wouldn't be able do bite him properly anyways, considering his hard shell) They chose never to speak of the matter again. *He is currently the fastest mascot (as far as moving physically) in all of Maskotia, and is thus often compated to Sonic the Hedgehog. Elements Element Biological.png|Biological Element Wind.png|Wind Element Earth.png|Earth Category:Beetle Category:Mascotian Category:Mascot Category:Plant Category:Flora